Running Away
by RobinCherry
Summary: Loki is now king, made by his own forces. Loneliness was the life he had chosen but he never expected having company... Loki/Sigyn/ slight Sigyn Theoric. A story about the up's and down's of marriage. Summary is bad but I promise to work hard on doing a good story. Suggestions are welcomed. LOVE AND PEACE.


**Running Away**

A story by : RobinCherry

**Chapter One**

**The deception of a fallen kingdom**

A million stars...

Millions of stars decorated the sky; sparkling their reflection in the water. Gold buildings and great gardens spread across the valley, to the high peak of the frosted mountains to the dark depths of the dark forest; a definite beauty to behold. Nothing ever seems to be out of order in the golden city of Asgard, except that it is presumed that only one knows what kind of demons the realm eternal hides.

If only she were there, standing beside him, telling him that he couldn't waste his life away reading scrolls and books, that magic was a powerful force not to be played with, that fire burned even when handled carefully, had Frigga really told him all of that? Or had he said that to himself in a measure of precaution? All he really knew was that his life was now even more meaningless than before. He could pretend all he wanted that he did not care about Frigga, but she had been the pillar that held him to the ground; the woman that had taught him all he knew. She was love. She was kindness. She was his mother and now she was gone. Frigga, his "mother" the woman who had raised him as her own was gone...gone forever. Now all he had were stars, stars that seemed like ever so vigilant eyes.

Desperation crept on his ministrations, Loki curled his hands into a fist. It was only a matter of time before Odin returned from his futile journey in look for his body and it was matter of a little longer when he realizes he had been set up . Loki had no plan, not a single idea on which way to go on with his conspiracy of stealing the crown from Odin, he was just doing things as they came along. Besides, now with Thor out of the way, who could deny him his right?

Loki was being clever but not as much as this situation required and not as much as he wanted to. Yet still, there was that feeling deep in his gut that made him hold a hint, only a slight hint of guilt. In the other hand, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Thor for being such a fool; such a naïve, stubborn fool.

The people of Asgard had declared loyalty upon their "new" king, Loki suspected only because out of fear, fear of him and his actions, and out of fear of the unknown.

"It's not as if I killed the fool, I simple lied. Everyone knew I would do that" Loki shrugged the thought away straightening himself. "No going back" He said deciding finally that he would continue on his purpose.

-"What would you do?" Loki asked the biggest , brightest star in the sky as if it were Frigga.

-"She would have told you not to play with fire, because sooner or later you may get burned" A subtle yet gently voice said. "My king". Loki turned around only to find himself staring at Sigyn; his green eyes lit up with a hint of curiosity. Certainly to his view, she had grown. Her face grew more squared; no longer with that innocent roundness that made her look childish, her cherry red hair now more wavy cascading down her shoulders and back like a waterfall, her nose sharper and her lips rosier, fuller...perfect.

Yet still, there were those features of her that has remained intact, like the freckles across her face, the still healing scar in her right temple, the childish crooked smile, her small figure and curvaceous features, and especially her innocent, loving, honest, and loyal glance.

-"Did Lady Eir send you here to mock me, Sigyn?" Loki said while straighten, making his appearance taller.

-"No...I-I was sent here by b-by Frigga before s-she..." She stammered feeling quite intimidated by him; her Loki, the Loki she remembered was so different now than before, he seemed so mad, and desperate. His emerald eyes had turned cold and stern. He no longer was the same, his beautiful childish smile was now gone forever, his wind had turned into an atmosphere of revenge. That scared her 'till the end of the Cosmos.

-"Frigga?" A sudden burst of eerie and mocking laughter filled the air. "Why would she do that?" He said finally sobering from his sinister laughter.

-"Lady Frigga sent for me in Anaheim to keep you company during the time being of your trial. Loki I would have been sooner but I had other responsibilities in Anaheim" Sigyn messed with a red strand of hair near her left ear.

-"How generous of Frigga, she could have spared herself the trouble. I don't need you, leave" Loki said walking pass her and entering the golden castle.

The walls were tainted gold and the seat where Odin had sat once was now occupied by Loki. It was almost the same as before she had left, except columns were missing; statues were destroyed. Loki had not bothered to fix the kingdom in any means possible. Asgard had the image of a faltering kingdom and Loki the aspect of a greedy, and heart broken king.

Tears ran down her turquoise eyes, Asgard had finally managed to consume the beautiful boy that had once been her friend; her best friend. As Asgard always seemed to do, it consumed anyone who entered or bothered to stay in the city.

-"Everyone needs someone" She said leaning against a column "Loki did you forget, that we were friends once. We could still be friends now" She said extending her hand and placing un-top of Loki's. Almost immediately, Loki pushed her hand away leaning back in the throne. Keeping a stern look on his face with every of her uneasy-easy movements.

-"I heard somewhat the same tale in a different prose, not said by anyone import though. Keeping company doesn't work with me. Don't you get it I don't want you here, Sigyn. " He said his eyes twitching. Sigyn disappeared into the darkness of the columns, hugging herself , tears rolling down her eyes like a waterfall. He truly had changed, he changed with her, he changed the kingdom... he changed with himself.

-"What happened to you, have you gone mad?"

-"Perhaps a bit" He said smiling in a sad and mischievous sort of way. "happiness is just an illusion alongside the stupid sentiment of love. All of these illusion are just a disguise for lies and greed. Believing their lies; I was deluding myself. In the end, they all will betray you one way or another...One way or another they all do."He said standing up moving as fast as a shadow, grabbing her shoulders . "Why?! Why did you come here? To rescue me as the rest have quoted, you can't do that Sigyn. Not anymore." He said shouting, his voice echoing through the palace walls and returning back at him like a memory. Too many times had he heard the word "he can be saved" as if he were infected with a deadly disease.

-"I came here to do as the Lady Queen requested and because I care about you with all my heart. My stay here is only to keep you company, my dear friend." She said trembling, looking at his deep emerald eyes that seemed to suck her in as if seeing her very soul.

-"What more is there to the tale?" He said shaking her. -"Tell me, Sigyn"

-"I thought you died. I thought you doomed. I thought you, to be lost in the oblivion. I was worried Loki. I came for help and now I see you... alive! You've changed and not for the better, I see." She said feeling herself bold and strong before him. Sigyn was not to be taken for a fool, Loki knew that very well. Of course, she was sweet, loyal, and dependable but she was also known for her ability for being completely honest and sincere.

-"If you were worried as much as you say, than why now? You could have been here sooner. What was so important in Anaheim all these years that you never bothered to come see me?" Loki said finally letting her go. Walking towards the door that led to the corridors. He did not want to hear her excuse, another lie would make him shatter. He was even more angrier now; letting her see him crumble this way. Who did she think she was?

Sigyn ran after him finally catching up with Loki, placing herself right at front, so he could see her.

-"If you ask a question it's because you want an answer, or am I wrong?" She said panting.

-"For what, everyone has an excuse for their actions. It's all the same to me" He scowled taking a step forward.

-"Do you have an excuse for your actions, or did you do all of this out of pure impulse?" Sigyn waited for him to answer but all she received was a devious smile, that she did not like at all.

-"Like I said, leave before I do something you'll regret" He pushed her aside and continued walking.

-"Karnilla has seen the downfall of the kingdom and so have I. Loki I know you feel it as well, Asgard will fall. Yet you do nothing to save yourself." Sigyn said while touching the column beside her. "I will not let you fall along with the city."

-"And then what? Do you think they will praise my well doings. I don't think so, let them burn, let them all burn. I don't like wasting my time?" Loki said walking inside the passageway that led to the library.

-"It won't gain the trust of our people but it would prove your point to the AllFather. It will be a matter of time before he arrives. You had as much right of being king as Thor does"


End file.
